What if?
by I'mMeCuzTheSkyIsBlue
Summary: What if Kate hadn't died? What if Ziva had tracked Ari down,and killed him before he shot anyone?Whatif DiNozzo is still annoying? Fun, right?There's action in this story too, an old kidnapping case, could it be something bigger,on an international level?


**NCIS**

**What never could have been**

_A/N Hey, it's my first NCIS fanfiction and, I am biased to Kate, so I've actually only watched 1 or 2 episodes with Ziva in, she's cool too but sorry if she or any other characters are slightly OOC. _

_BTW: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters, I'm not making any profit. I just own whatever characters I make up and my computer, y'know, cuz' I like computers. They're nice (: No distribution without my permission._

_What if Kate hadn't died? What if Ziva had tracked Ari down, sensing his motives and killed him before he had a chance? What if Ziva had been arrested because they found Ari's dead body and the sniper rifle in her hand? _

**-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

McGee jumped as he watched Gibbs slam his hands down on the interrogation table, while Kate and Tony only sighed. They knew this was pointless, and the only reason Gibbs was still going at it was because he had wanted to take Ari down himself. This fruitless interrogation had been going on for hours and yet Gibbs was as pissed as ever. Of course none of them dared interrupt him, that had been attempted before and the results…weren't pleasant, though even that is an understatement. Their eyes were glued on the two way mirror as the mysterious Mossad officer spoke again.

"Gibbs, you know what happened. And as an agent of your caliber, I'm sure you know the evidence clears me. Plus, since my father is who he is and as he does what he does, I know you are mad at me simply because I killed him and you didn't" she spoke calmly and quietly, though so far they knew her to be an outgoing and anything but shy and timid woman. Gibbs was turned away from the mirror but anyone that knew him knew he had to be angry. And Tony, Kate and McGee knew him. "Man Gibbs must be pissed" Tony exclaimed, Kate slapped him on the back of the head "Just because Gibbs isn't here" She smirked "heh heh heh" said Tony, his eyes narrowing. "Um, guys…" said McGee slowly "not now McGee" said Tony as he continued to glare at Kate. Whereas Kate turned around "what is it?" she asked, but she could see for herself. Gibbs had shut down the cameras, recorders and the 2-way mirror "Okay… that can not be good" said Kate. "Eh, give him 5 minutes then we get Abby to go in…" said Tony "Why Abby?" Asked McGee, Kate and Tony didn't answer him.

They waited in silence for 5 minutes, each wondering what was going on in there. Gibbs finally emerged with Ziva in tow, everyone's eyebrows shot up. "Whaa?" asked Tony as Gibbs walked into the room. "Formally meet Ziva David, our new Mossad liaison" he said through clenched teeth "direct orders" "Special agent Kate Todd, but you already know that" said Kate, smiling, Ziva smiled back and they all shook hands. "Well, this is gonna be fun" Exclaimed Tony, Kate rolled her eyes "Don't mind him, he's just…well him, but you get it."

**-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

Gibbs was in his dark basement working on his boat when the phone rang.

Again.

"Jeez DiNozzo it's 3:20 in the morning, what do you want." He answered sharply. "Yeah sorry boss, but it seems like Abby, Kate and our new liaison have gotten themselves into a bit of a twist" replied DiNozzo, smirking. Kate's voice sounded faintly in the background, "Okay, don't forget yourself and hurry up before we, uh, I don't know, DIE or something!". Tony scoffed, " so overdramatic" "TONY!" Yelled Abby. "Okay, okay! So basically we were driving to that bar, you know the one we wanted to show Ziva? Yeah well, you remember that cold case we worked about 2 years back? Alex Richmond, petty officer 1st class who disappeared, on a party boat when his ship was docked for fleet week, presumed kidnapped because of the blood trail?" he rushed out "Yes, get to the point DiNozzo" said Gibbs impatiently, "well we found him, and his kidnapper and we're now stuck in who knows where with our tyres slashed, so…. We were wondering…" he trailed off "He means get us out of this gluey situation Gibbs!" yelled Ziva and Gibbs chuckled "Okay I'll get McGee to run a trace on your phones and tell Ziva it's sticky situation" "Kate already did that, you know her and her expressions and stuff" "No not really but okay…I'll call you once I get McGee"

And the line went dead. "well?" asked abby urgently "He's coming, he's pissed but he's coming" chuckled DiNozzo.

**_Recommend, Review. Cuz' I like reviews almost as much as I like computers, you can give me a computer if you want, but reviews are cool (: Thank's for reading, I'll upload ASAP (; _**


End file.
